Mine
by luneara eclipse
Summary: a one-shot for Cenaswifey4life, based on the song Mine by Taylor Swift.  Alberto and Vanessa think back on their life together  AlbertoxOC


**Mine**

**A/N: A one-shot for Cenaswifey4life. Based on the song **_**Mine**_** by Taylor Swift**.** I own nothing, the song is Taylor Swift's, Cenaswifey4life owns Vanessa, and the WWE owns Alberto Del Rio.**

* * *

><p>Vanessa and Alberto Del Rio, were laying on the couch in their home thinking back on their life together. The two of them had been together for a rather long time, and still loved each other dearly.<p>

_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
>Left the small town, never looked back<br>I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
>Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts<em>

_I say can you believe it?  
>As we're lying on the couch<br>The moment I can see it  
>Yes, yes I can see it now<em>

Alberto had left his small town in Mexico to attend college in America. To help pay his tuition and fees, he worked in a local diner waiting tables. He planned on making it big and didn't want to ever go back. Vanessa walked into the diner. She sighed as she sat in a booth alone. She had long ago thought that love was a myth, for she believed that it wasn't worth it since it never seemed to last. She glanced at the menu before deciding on just a coffee. She wanted to be able to leave quickly before any guy tried to flirt with her. She didn't want to risk falling in love only to be hurt in the end.

Alberto smiled at her as he sat her coffee on the table before her. Vanessa found herself smiling back at the handsome Latino. It was in those smiles that they found themselves falling for each other. And it was in that moment Vanessa could honestly see love.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

Their first date was at the nearby park. They walked around talking until Vanessa saw the small lake lit up from the moonlight and fireflies. Alberto placed his jacket on the grassy bank so she could sit down. He placed his arm around her and smiled when she moved closer to him. She had always been very careful, and guarded. Yet, she couldn't help but admit that Alberto was the best thing that had ever happened to her. He made her smile more, made her come out of her shell.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
>And there's a drawer of my things at your place<br>You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
>You said we'll never make my parents' mistakes<em>

_But we got bills to pay  
>We got nothing figured out<br>When it was hard to take  
>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about<em>

A few years later, Vanessa and Alberto were still together. She even had some of her things at his home. Alberto learned why Vanessa was so guarded. She was afraid of becoming just like her parents and make their mistakes, something Alberto promised her they wouldn't do. But it was becoming difficult for them. Their bills were growing, they were working as much as they could. They didn't know what they would do for they never fully figured their lives out; they were still young. Alberto was trying his hardest to try and support them. Vanessa tried hard to help him.

_Do you remember sitting there by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Do you remember the city lights on the water?  
>You saw me start to believe for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

They had gone back to the lake where they had their first date years ago. Watching the lights from the city reflecting off the still surface of the water. Vanessa remembered that it was watching those lights for the first time, that she begun to believe in love and that she loved Alberto.

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
>As everything was slipping out of our hands<br>I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

But they had their difficulties. Alberto had lost his job and they were behind in the rent. Vanessa and him had gotten into a huge fight when he suggested they ask her parents for help, seeing as his family was still in Mexico. She couldn't believe he wanted their help! Her parents would hold it over them and use it to get her and Alberto to do as they wanted. He didn't know how manipulative her parents could be.

The landlord called their apartment and told them that if they couldn't pay their rent by the following week, they would be kicked out. Vanessa couldn't stop the tears that fell when Alberto had called her selfish for not wanting to ask her parents for help. He was fighting back tears, he had to be strong for her. He knew he said a horrible thing, but before he could apologize Vanessa ran out of the apartment. He ran after her.

_Braced myself for the goodbye  
>'Cause that's all I've ever known<br>Then you took me by suprise  
>You said I'll never leave you alone<em>

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time<br>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
>She is the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

Vanessa knew he was going to leave her when he caught up to her. She was used to it. Her parents, friends, boyfriends...they've all left her at some point; her parents would come back only to leave her again. But she was shocked when Alberto said he would never leave her alone, that every time he looked at her was like the first time. He truely loved her; which is why he got down onto one knee and pulled out a gold ring with a small diamond on it. It was all he could afford but Vanessa couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face.

_Hold on, make it last  
>Hold on, never turn back<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Do you believe it?  
>We're gonna make it now<br>I can see it  
>I can see it now<em>

They were married six months later in a small chapel. Only their closest friends were invited as they pledged to be together for the rest of their lives. Vanessa knew they were going to make it. She could see their future being bright as long as they had each other. Alberto managed to get his dream job as a wrestler and bought Vanessa and himself a beautiful home just in time for their first child, a beautiful little girl named Alejandra, to be born.

Alberto smiled and kissed his wife before he kissed her swollen abdomen. He and Vanessa were expecting their third child. Their daughter, Alejandra, and son, Christopher, were playing with their toys on the floor. Vanessa knew they would last forever and Alberto was going to make sure of it...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? I hope you all, especially Cenaswifey4life, like it. Review please.**


End file.
